Yoshino Nanjo
Yoshino Nanjo was born on July 12, 1984 in Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan. Her common voice actress nicknames are "Nanjolno" (often shortened to "Jolno") and "Nanchan". The nickname "Nanjolno" was given to her by her friend Haruka Hitomi from the same agency, a portmanteau of the words from her family name, and . She also has a nickname of simply "Ojou", which was given to her by a co-host from the Da Capo II radio program. She's best known as the current vocalist of . She voices Eli Ayase in Love Live!. Her call-and-response during concerts begins with , to which the audience responds "Elichika!". She then concludes with "Harasho!" ("хорошо"!). Background Her family consists of her parents, her younger brother, and herself. Her mother works as an animator. She graduated from RAMS Professional Education, Yoyogi Animation School. On October 1, 2007, she left RAMS, and on November 1 was transferred to DWANGO Artist Production. Her music career began in 2009 when she replaced Nao as the lead vocalist of fripSide, attracting attention in the industry for her role in the song and PV "only my railgun", the opening theme of . In 2010, she joined Love Live! as Eli Ayase. The same year had her attending Animelo Summer Live (also known as Anisama) for the first time with the other members of μ's. On April 1, 2011, she transferred agencies to AG-ONE’s Amuleto. On December 12, 2012, she made a solo debut as an artist with the release of her mini-album . On December 29, 2013, she released a photo-book which she photographed in collaboration with Yurika Kubo, titled "in JolShika". On March 1, 2015, she left the Amuleto agency and joined Office EN-JIN the next day. In April 2015, she suffered an accident during training which injured her knee. Since then she has been unable to perform, cancelling her appearances in Lantis Festival Shanghai and Taipei. She has also been sitting out of the Fan Meeting Tour performances that require strenuous dancing. In June 2015, she released her first solo photo-book Jyoru Tabi! in Guam. On July 22, 2015, her first album Tokyo 1/3650 was released under the NBC Universal Entertainment Japan label. Personality & Hobbies Her hobbies include playing with cats, cafe-hopping, photography (she owns a Olympus Pen FT) and illustrations. Her favorite subject in school was arts, and her worst subject was Physical Education. She used to raise a dog in her old house, but she now lives alone in Tokyo and owns two cats, named "Mugi" and "Chibi". Because she loves using wigs, blog and magazines photos taken of her in the same period can often reflect very different hairstyles and lengths. She usually keeps short hair when not doing any public appearances. She usually wears glasses off the stage as well. She used to hold irregular events on Twitter hashtagged , where everyone would simultaneously cook cup ramen, take pictures of it and post them on Twitter with the same hashtag. This was a movement devised by her for everyone to cook and eat noodles together in order to obtain a sense of unity with her fans. Today, the term is often used to refer to her favorite food: Nissin Seafood Cup Ramen topped with mayonnaise. She is an indoor person and quite the gamer, often mentioning staying up late in order to play her games. She was into playing Final Fantasy XIV for some time. She is also the sort of person to take solitary walks in the middle of the night. Other Data :For a collection of translated interviews and videos, please refer to Translated Voice Actress Content. Trivia *She appears to be close friends with Kubo Yurika, from as early as the starting stages of the Love Live! project. They have released a photo-book together, with Yoshino Nanjo as photographer and Kubo Yurika as model. Kubo Yurika's nickname for her is "Yoshinon". *She also has strong connections with Suzuko Mimori and Sora Tokui as she is part of the Tantei Opera Milky Holmes media franchise as well, voicing the supporting character Akechi Kokoro. *She's also become rather close friends with Aina Kusuda due to co-hosting the NozoEri Radio Garden. They both keep a book containing promises of things to do together, mostly consisting of food that they wish to try together. They have managed to fulfill some of them, such as opening their ear piercings together, and going for a drive towards the north till midnight. http://www.seiyuuri.com/seiyuu/nanjou-yoshino/ *She also seems to have become rather close with Riho Iida, often mentioning going out with her and Aina Kusuda during the NozoEri Radio Gardens. *She is the oldest member of μ's, but she is also the shortest member at 150 cm (4 feet 11.1 inches). She does not seem to like being called "senpai", often replying to Aina Kusuda with whenever it happens during the NozoEri Radio Gardens. *She has been putting off taking her driving license for a few years now, though she's made a promise to take it in 2015. *If she made a friend from μ's, it would be Nozomi because it seems easier. Also, she would get to save on divination fees.μ's Fan Meeting Tour 2015 Session 1 at Nakano Sun Plaza. May 30, 2015 *Songs that she sing well on the karaoke: " " by .clubDAM Interview *In her closing MC for µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~, she switched from her usual to . This was a symbolic change in meaning, in that she wasn't just voicing Eli, but saw her as a real person she was performing aside. Gallery :Please refer to this voice actress' Image Gallery. References ja:南條愛乃 Category:Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Voice Actress Category:Love Live!